Logan's Adventures as a Single Dad
by ChurchofFreebird
Summary: Logan discovers a daughter he never knew he had.
1. Chapter 1

**From:Church of Freebird**

**Posted At:**Sunday, August 17, 2008 1:31 PM

I can't believe it. I have a daughter. I haven't spent this much time thinking about feelings since I took that bimbo to see "Terms of Endearment."

I'll never forget that day. I went to her mother's funeral with great sadness. I hadn't seen her in years, but I always admired her. She had brains, beauty, and a wit as sharp as diamonds, a rare commodity in my choice of women at the time. I'll never forget our night together- the green, strappy cleavage bearing ensemble and the ride she gave me did not match the shy little admin assistant I knew at the 2-7.

I had no idea a pregancy resulted. She never contacted me after I left the 2-7. I assumed it was the unceremonious way I left the place. I never said I didn't want kids exactly; I didn't revel in a previous girlfriend's abortion, I just didn't want to stop her.

That day at the cemetery I saw her. A little slip of a thing with the beginnings of her father's height, her mother's voluptous build, my green eyes and our mutual Irish complexion.

She approached me after the service, sad and scared, her face tentative.

"Detective Logan? I'm Harvest, her daugher."

Harvest. It figures she'd give her a hippie name. But it was pretty, I liked it.

"Thank you for coming."

"I'm only sad we had to meet this way."

"Can you stay a minute?" she said.

"Sure".

We walked further away from the dissipating crowd. "I don't know how to tell you this," she began. "What?" I said. "I'm your daughter".

Bomb dropped. I was too stunned to say anything.

"Mom told me in this letter, that you were Detective Mike Logan of the 2-7, and Major Case."

"What else did she say?"

"Not to be afraid of you, you were a good man who could be a hothead."

"She said that did she?" I chuckled as the kid nodded. "Did she say why she never called me?"

"I think she thought you didn't want to know." Pause.

"Well she was wrong."

The kid smiled a smile of relief.

"What are your plans?"

"I have some relatives down South."

"Geez. Do you even know them?'

"No. I know more about you."

"I tell you what. Why don't you come stay with me a few days and we'll see how it goes."

"Okay."

And so it began. Soon I had a reason to leave work early. I found myself rushing home to hear how her day was, what she learned in school, to see her soccer games.

The days never seemed lighter and brighter. Everyone notices, especially my partners. Megan says I practically glow when that kid is around. I've even started saving for that Corvette I used to dream of giving my kid. Imagine a man who shops at Sears only when he has to spending a 100 on sneakers?!

"What should I call you?" she said that day. "How about Mike?" I said. But that didn't last long, quickly morphing into Dad. That still sounds funny.

Got my sense of humor too. She asked if she could go with me to work for Take Your Daughter to Work Day. Sensing a ploy to get out of school, I said no.

"Gene Simmons takes his daughter everywhere!"

"Gene Simmons doesn't have a dangerous job."

"Yes he does! He's panty inspector."

I laughed and knew there was no mix up at the hospital.

It is unusual living with a woman. Bras, underwear, feminine things all mixed up in my stuff. But worth it.

I used to only worry about bringing some perp to justice. Now I look sideways at every punk I see starring at my daughter. They always seem to back off in fear. I know I have nothing to worry about. Still, she spends far too much time talking with Goren...


	2. Chapter 2

Flirting with Detective Goren

One Friday while waiting for her father in Major Case, one precocious 14 year old by the name of Harvest Logan saw her latest crush, Det. Bobby Goren, doing paperwork at his desk. Sensing a prime opportunity to make her move, she walked over to him.

"Hi Det. Goren. How's it going?" she asks, twirling her hair as other girls advised her.

"It's going great Harvest. How 'bout you?" he responds with a big smile.

"Oh it's alright. New school, new people. How about you? Met any new people? Any _female_ people?" she cooed, proud of what she thought passed for smoothness.

"No, haven't met that one special lady," he replied with a wink.

"So who is this fantasy girl? Maybe I know her. Maybe I know her _real well_," she says beguilingly.

"Well, for one thing, she'd be tall, brunette, very educated, almost too smart if there is such a thing. _My age_."

Catching his dig she returns it. "Now wait. I know this person. She sounds familiar. Ohh, I got it! Yourself. You two should be very happy together."

"You're not the first to tell me that," he says, grinning.

"Age is just a number, you know," she quips, hoping he catches her drift.

A menacing figure comes up from behind. "Actually there's a number that will get you in jail," Logan jests. "Let's go, Lolita."

"Bye Det. Goren!" Harvest practically shouts as a strong hand pushes her along. "Goodbye," he replies, glad he could still inspire that response from a young girl, while Logan sighed at the thought of the years ahead with boys who were not so restrained. In other words, himself as a young man.


	3. Chapter 3

The Birthday

The Birthday

"So I just don't know what to get him for his birthday," said Harvest into the phone as she flipped through her old man's CD collection. "Ey Ey Ey. Sinatra and Clapton are all he seems to have. No wonder we get nursing home brochures by the truck full."

"I can't get him another plaid tie. It's just too cliché." A mumbled reply from her friend Renatta gives feedback.

"I'm just afraid the cake will be a big mess. I think I only have enough to spell out "Happy Birthda". The voice on the other end sympathizes.

"Maybe I should just take him out to dinner. But where? Especially on a babysitter's salary. I don't think I'm old enough to go into Peter J's. And he goes there all the time anyway. I could cook but it might be god-awful. But then again he grew up with Irish cooking; he might not know the difference."

"At least I got the card right. In art class at school I made one with a haiku:

"My Father.

Sometimes my father is a bother.

But I always want him to be my father."

I drew a big shamrock on it. Think he'll like it?"

Charlie Brown's teacher responds.

"Okay you try and rhyme "father" with something! With Daddy's sense of humor he might like it."

Unfortunately at that very moment the ironing board that held Harvest's dress AND the bag of flour for the cake that was baking started to smoke. Gee, she thought it would be so convenient to have all her items near her.

"Gotta go! I'll call you back!"

As Harvest reached to unplug the iron she mistakenly laid her hand down on the board.

"Ahhhh!!"

Her knee hit the ironing board causing the flour to spill. "Jesus!"

"Oh no!!" Her burnt hand hit her forehead with another realization.

She opened the oven door. Sure enough the cake had fallen.

"Why?? Why why why!!"

She felt like Nancy Kerrigan having a meltdown.

A knock at the door. It was Holly.

"Is everything all right? I heard you yelling from the other side."

"Everything's a mess! I can't get anything right. I feel like Winnie-the-Pooh stuck in the honey jar. The perogis are soggy and the cake just fell. My dress is a mess."

"Why don't you go around the corner and buy some and I'll start a new cake."

"But I wanted to make them! So he'll know it is from the heart. Anybody can buy them."

"They'll be special because it's from you. Your father hasn't had anyone to celebrate his birthday with for years, I don't think. That will be the surprise. I don't think he was expecting this.

As they started to rise to put their plan into action, a surprise resident came home early.

"Dad!" cried Harvest.

"Dad!" cried Holly, newly invested in the moment.

Logan laughed at the two women sitting in a floury pool, one burnt and bruised.

"Oh daddy, it's terrible. I wanted to give you a birthday party and it's turned into a big mess. We'll have to go out for dinner."

He reached down to help her up and kissed her hand.

"No we won't" he said. "We"ll frost this cake and it will be delicious."

"But I've got no gift!"

"Yes you do. You're enough!"

The two beamed at each other, Logan surprising even himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Harvest versus Nicole

Harvest sat in the interrogation room where she could watch Det. Goren in secret while she waited for her father.

A pretty blond woman came into the room followed by her heartthrob carrying a large file.

"Harvest, if you don't mind I need the room," said Bobby.

"Let her stay. I have nothing to hide," said Nicole.

"Uhhuh," Bobby said hesitantly. "We're here to discuss the death of Ella Miazaki."

Nicole: "Terrible tragedy. She wasn't much older than that young lady," gesturing towards Harvest. "What about that Bobby? Wouldn't you like to contribute something to the world, than, say, parking tickets?"

A protective streak in the form of sarcasm rose up in Harvest. "You're right. My Bobby Goren roach spray only made the roaches want to read," she quipped.

"Isn't it time to bid adieu to bangs and barrettes?" chirped Nicole.

"Only if they speak French," Harvest replied, dodging a faux stern look from Bobby who was secretly amused.

Nicole: "Back to Ella. She came at me first. I had to defend myself."

Bobby: "You mean her throat came at your hands by mistake?"

Nicole: "Yes. It's a secret Asian move. I've realized men are for me now," she says, tilting her head at Bobby.

"Really?" said Harvest. "There's one coming by at 5pm. Why don't you be under him?"

"Now Harvest, we wouldn't wish on the world's oldest virgin," Bobby teased.

"Well then you should be safe!" Nicole shot back.

Bobby returned to the file. "I seem to remember your own misspent youth when you allegedly contracted the infection that crippled your own maternal instinct."

Nicole: "At least I had someone to have children with."

Harvest: "I guess eating live mice will have to do. Oh excuse me, you're Australian. Live Sharks."

"What?" Nicole almost shouted. "Who is this child?"

Looking her over, it came to her. "You must be Det. Logan's girl."

Bobby: "You leave them alone."

Nicole: "Don't worry; I couldn't take that aftershave he marinates in."

"You would be lucky to get that close to it!" Harvest bellowed, then realizing the implications of what she has said. "I mean, if my father did that sort of thing."

Nicole: "Oh honey your father could write a book about that sort of thing!"

Harvest: "My father is a saint!"

Nicole: "Yes, a who's always in season!"

Harvest: "Why you!"

She lunges across the table but Bobby catches her just in time.

Logan pops his head in. "Hey, hey, what's going on?" he says as he pulls Harvest away.

"Trust me. There was no mix up at the hospital," Nicole said.

"Let's go champ," Logan says with the same faux sternness that must be employed often when defending Nicole on principles of general decency.

As Bobby hands her her school books he leans in and whispers "Thanks for loosening her up for me."

They exchange a secret smile.

As they turn away Logan quietly says with "Chip off the old block, huh?" with that trademark sneaky grin, as Bobby to a more flustered, therefore vulnerable, Nicole.


	5. Chapter 5

A Period Piece

Logan finished his evening by reading the paper while Harvest moaned and groaned softly on the couch. "You okay honey?" he said. "Yes Dad," she said grudgingly. After a time she kissed him on the cheek and toddled off to bed. _Toddled,_ he thought. He still talked about her like she was a baby even though they just met and she clearly wasn't! _Some big accepter of change I am_. I never even got to see her in feet pajamas and I see her in feet pajamas every where she goes!

As she turned away he saw a stain in her pajamas. _Oh Christ, is that what I think it is? What if this is new to her and she doesn't know how to tell me? Should I say something or not? _Maybe I'll ask Wheeler for advice. She'll know what to do.

Harvest woke up the next morning to find a stain on her sheets as well. _Shit,_ she thought. _Why couldn't this have happened when my mother was alive? I guess nature isn't convenient that way. OMG, how do I tell Dad? Do I need to tell him? Is this something I can handle on my own?_ He'll get suspicious when I repeatedly ask for money each month for "school supplies". I need a woman to talk to. Holly? No, just met her. Detective Wheeler? Maybe. She has a way with teenage girls.

The next day at school.

"Renatta," said Harvest.

"Yeah?"

"Something horrible happened."

"They canceled that show with Vincent D'onofrio?"

"Worse! I got my period."

"So?"

"So it never happened before. How do I tell my dad?"

"Gee that's tough. Isn't there a woman you could talk to?"

"Who, Det. Wheeler? I don't even know how to approach her. And I don't know how long I can tell Dad I need money for school supplies."

"Come to my house. I'll set you up."

Logan and Wheeler at bar.

"So what's the reason for this sit down Logan? Something tells me you want more than a drink."

Logan takes a sip from his beer. "There is Wheeler but I don't know how to say it." She arches a brow. Another sip. "My daughter. She got her period and I don't know what to do. I don't know if it's her first time or not. Should I say something or just lay a box of Tampax on her bed?

"Logan you have to have a conversation with her. If for no other reason than that she knows you are there for her, and it's okay."

"She knows that!"

"I mean that you are not embarrassed. You will take care of her, supply her with what she needs."

"But I am embarrassed. I don't want a boy, but it would be so much easier."

"You would worry about him smashing up a car or whatever stupid thing he got into this week."

"I know. We see blood every day, far worse than this. But this feels different, _intimate_."

"It is. It signifies your daughter really is no longer a little girl."

"Don't say that!"

"But it's true-"

"I know! Just don't say it!"

"Well. Not all at once," she says, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now finish your beer and let's go buy some feminine hygiene products."

"I'm going to need a few more beers."

Logan and Wheeler in the drugstore.

Wheeler: "Teenage Softies! I didn't know they still had these."

Logan: "Fine. Let's go."

Wheeler: "No wait. Let's get her a box that contains pads and tampons."

Logan: "Why?"

Wheeler: "Women like choice," she says with a smirk. She hands them to Logan. "Now go pay for them."

Logan: "Oh Wheeler!" he groans.

Wheeler: "Logan!" she says firmly. You are going to have to learn to do this sometime."

Logan: "Ohhhh…..

Wheeler: "Go on."

Logan: "Okay, but if I get one smart remark it's back to Staten Island for me."

Wheeler: "You'll be fine. Men do this for their wives and girlfriends all the time. Besides, you've had more than enough beer."

Logan approaches the register at the same time a young Asian female cashier does. He plunks down his money as well as a clump of pens and chocolate bars as if to disguise his purchase. "This all for you?" she laughs. "Yes. It. IS." Logan growls.

Logan stumbles into his apartment. By now he'd gone from an edgy drunk to a goofy one. "Honey," he says, approaching a couch ridden Harvest. "There is something I think we should talk about," he nearly hiccups. "I agree Daddy," she says. "You first."

"Well, it's just that, _hiccup_, you're growing up now,_ hiccup_, and maturing into a young woman. I want you to know you can come to me with anything. Anything at all."

"I know that. Have you been drinking?"

"No. I mean yes. But I know what I'm talking about…" Logan moves closer. As he does he trips over the automan, spilling the tampon box on the floor. "Oh damn..."

"I guess you know what I'm trying to say?"

"I do. And I love you for it. Your Chevy Chase fall onto the floor makes it so much easier for both of us." He gives her a playful slap on the shoulder.

"I was trying to find a way to tell you too."

"Would you like a pen?"

"No."

"Chocolate?"

"Yes please!"

After a moment the two finish their candy bars. "You know….as far as fathers go, you're no Ozzy Osbourne, but you're not bad….

"Ditto," he grins.


	6. Chapter 6

" A Bitchy Day at the Beach"

Logan looked forward to the beach trip that awaited him and Holly, his neighbor turned girlfriend, however slowly for once. Harvest was not as welcoming, but even though the teenager grumbled, he figured she'd loosen up and enjoy herself once she got there.

She was not easy to rouse that morning. "Why do we have to go on this stupid trip?"

"It'll be fun," he said, not too convincingly.

Why do I have to go?"

"We've been over this", the edge rising in his voice. "I want you to get to know her",

"I don't want to get to know her!" They gave each other a hard look that ended in a stand off when Holly approached.

"Hi honey," she said, kissing Logan on the cheek as Harvest burned her eyes through both of them.

*******

They had just settled in at the little beach cottage he had rented for them. As Holly went out for groceries, Logan took the opportunity to spend time with his daughter. Or he tried to.

"Wanna walk down the shore?" he said.

"No."

"Get some souvenirs?"

"No."

"Wanna look for seashells?"

"No."

"Clams?"

"Does it say Jacques Cousteau on my t-shirt?!!"

"With those biceps of yours it might," he said with a grin, pinching her forearm.

She gave him a dirty look.

"C'mon Harvest, I'm trying."

"To do what? Annoy me? You dragged me on this trip the least you can do is leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Because I am just waiting for it to pass!"

Logan sighed and walked away.

*********

Outside her window boats rocked and rocked. In the next room a bed rocked too, in more ways than one.

"Oh! Oh.....Ahhhh!"....ka-thump, ka-thump..

She didn't have to be seasick to vomit. Didn't that dumb bitch know the meaning of discretion? And where was the judgment of that dope who wore a badge for a living?

The thought of her father being with another woman sickened her but she didn't know why, it's not like he was_ her_ lover, but it did. He was all she had, her big, dark, handsome father, and even his time and attention parceled out a little was too much. Let alone the thought that he could do _that_. She didn't like the idea that he did it with her mother but at least that made sense. I bet she pressured him into it, he was such a hunk. She opened a window and let the waves drown out the agony, and finally drifted off to sleep, thanking mother nature this time.

********

Sea Shanty Inn restaurant.

"So Harvest, what school do you go to?" Holly chirped.

"PS 51," she replied, head down.

"Do you like it?" she probed further.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Harv is not very sociable," Logan nervously offered.

"How the hell would you know?!!" Harvest exploded.

"If you wanted to just have sex with my father all you had to do was walk across the hall, we didn't have to go to the beach!"

"Harvest!"

"Well we didn't! Isn't that what people take vacations for??"

"Harvest!" Logan thundered. He quickly yanked her outside. "What is the matter with you?"

"I told you this trip would be a mistake!"

"It will be for you if you don't straighten up!

"What makes you think I'd like her?"

"I don't know, the fact that _I_ do, perhaps?"

"Well, I don't have to!"

"You've made that clear but you _will_ be nice! You better like your room because you will be spending a lot of time there when we get home."

Logan blanched. He never had to discipline his kid before. For once he found something that intimidated him. Almost.

Her arm blue from his stern grab, they sat down at the table again. "Harvest, don't you have something to say?" he stated, the edge in his voice barely concealed.

"Sorry", she barked gruffly.

Logan knew he wasn't getting any that night, and for a split second, he hated his daughter.

*****

On the beach late at night.

She sat in the sand and moonlight as the tide roared in and out. She prayed it would take her with it. "Careful, the undertow will get you," a manly voice said. "That would solve both our problems wouldn't it?" she jousted.

"No it wouldn't", Logan replied. He put his arms around her and looked into his own green eyes staring back at him. "Why are you being this way?"

"I lose my mother and I have to go to the beach with two strangers, one I know even less than the other and sleep in a strange bed."

"Okay. I'm sorry".

"Then can we go home?'

"No, we've come all this way, let's just enjoy it."

"I can't enjoy it, I hear you two through the walls!"

"Ya know, I know you've had it tough but you are being a little brat."

"Well I can't help it, it's how I feel."

"You are going to have to get used to the fact that you are not the only person in the world."

"That's easy to say!"

"I am your father and I need love to!"

"No, you need sex, which you could have gotten easily enough!"

In that moment he was so tempted to smack her. No, control. He must not do as his mother or father would have done. So he turned away, nostrils flaring.

_Doesn't this idiot know what I am going through, she thought. I am hormones with feet._

Sulkily, silently, they got through the next day until it was time to leave. The car was packed up and moving down the highway.

Logan looked back at his progeny in the rear view mirror. He felt a great divide brewing. He knew she had crossed over into adolescence. Was he ready?


	7. Chapter 7

Logan's Adventures as a Single Dad: Sexual Evolution

Harvest watched as Logan prepared to go out for the evening, which involved being swaddled in ten handfuls of cologne and extensive hair combing. "What do you think of this jacket?" he asked, donning his usual brown number.

"What does it matter? It'll be on the floor eventually," she smirked. "Not if she has a hanger," he shot back, her turn to be perturbed.

"Be good. Don't have any boys over," he said sarcastically as he turned to leave, giving her a kiss good night first.

_I'll show him_, she thought, _I can get boys to come over_. Instead she gave him a wistful "When will you be home?" afraid of the answer.

"I - don't know", he hesitated, not ever having to answer the question before.

**Peter J's**

An attractive redhead spots Logan at the bar. She gives him the eye and he catches it like a heat seeking missile.

"Buy you a drink?" he says.

"Jack Daniels, neat," she answers. _Wow,_ he thought. This was not a woman who was playing around.

**At Home**

An erstwhile teenage boy knocks on the door. Dark hair hangs in his eyes in an endearing manner.

"Hi Harv."

"Hi Alvy."

"I haven't seen you around the skateboard park in a while."

"I've been busy getting adjusted to a new school, new home, new…father," she says, hoping he will understand any complications.

"Wanna hang out?"

"I am not sure my father will let me have boys over."

"When will he be home?"

"I don't know. I guess for a little while it will be okay." She wasn't so sure about that, but after all, he was cute.

After the usual I-don't-know-what-do-you-wanna-do dance, the two settled on television. They flip around mindlessly, until they come to Nine and a Half Weeks.

"Ooh, let's watch that!" he says.

"Why?"

"I don't know, my brother likes it,"

After awhile the atmosphere in the room changes. It becomes warmer, charged with an energy that neither can explain nor is used to.

Mickey Rourke feeds Kim Basinger. Alvy sits transfixed. "What's she doing that for?" Harvest says. "She can feed herself."

"It looks sexy."

"Oh."

They continue to watch. After much trepidation, he puts his arm around her. She does not say a word.

**Peter J's**

"So come here often?" says the titian-haired beauty.

"Every chance I get," says the mock bashful single father.

"You must be one lonely guy," she says teasingly.

"I'm two lonely guys in one," he says, hoping she gets the innuendo. "I'm Mike."

"Tonya. So what do you do, Mike?"

"I'm a cop."

"I LOVE cops!"

"You couldn't be safer!" Mike grins.

"I feel like I'm in danger!" She giggles.

**Home**

Meanwhile the younger couple sits in front of the TV still, the air growing thick with musk.

"Well…that was.. interesting," he says.

"Yep. Sure was."

"Makes ya think."

"Yeah..about what?" She looks at him genuinely quizzical.

"This." He takes her head in his hands and kisses her long and full. After a few seconds the two draw back, exalted yet afraid.

Her body seems to come alive. Her budding breasts heaved, various places became hardened and wet. One thing lead to another and soon their bodies embraced, moving in sync. He tentatively went up her shirt, fingers angling closer and closer to her bra.

"Wait," she said. She unclasps it for him and allows him to remove it, along with her shirt, and sits there, half naked in front of a boy for the first time. _Oh god_, she thought, _please, please, don't let my father walk in. It would be a miracle if we both got out alive._

He sat and marveled at her twin jewels, and she at showing them to him, and the newfound power they gave her.

**Peter J's**

"Why don't we go back to my place?" she says, after the band dies down.

"Away we go," he says.

**At Her Place**

The two stumble into her apartment, barely keeping their hands off of each other. "Want another drink?" she asks. "Sure."

As she fixes him another martini, he looks around at the pictures on the wall. Family, mostly aunts, daughters, sisters. Young women.

"You have kids?"

"No, my nieces. But I'm as protective as a big sister. You know how guys are!" _Yeah, I heard._

She sits on the couch. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe, here," he says, resuming their tongue thrust. "C'mon, let's go to the bedroom."

Their make out session intensifies. She strokes his rock hard crotch through his clothes. "Excuse me for a moment." She goes to the bathroom as he starts to undo his shirt. "Oh crap, I can't find my diaphragm."

Logan pales. He checks his wallet for a condom, but not before running into his kid's picture. The little bugger. She always inserts herself at the wrong time.

"Found it." Oh, good.

"I am so relieved. Last month I had a pregnancy scare!" Logan nearly chokes on his booze.

"Even that wasn't as bad as the time my father walked in on me!." The woman wouldn't stop firing bullets. Then it hit him. What if his daughter asked where he was, what he was doing? He wanted to preserve her innocence as long as possible. He didn't want her to think women could be used and thrown away.

"Tonya I gotta go. I have a headache."

"You're joking?"

"The truth is.. I have a daugher..I don't know if I want her to see me like this, staying out all night. Hav_ing a one night stand. or even a weekend one._

He couldn't believe it. His actual head was overruling his other one.

"I can respect that," she says.

"Maybe I'll call you and we'll have a real date?" he says.

**Logan household**

In the dark their fondling and groping continued. Something rubbed up against her jeans. It soon became clear they had a decision to make. It would remain a truncated one, however, as there were footsteps in the hall.

"Dad!"

She hastened to fasten her shirt and he straightened his pants.

A key jangled in the door…..


	8. Chapter 8

Two Hearts

Logan: "Your teacher told me you are having trouble at school. Something wrong?"

Harvest: "Not really."

Logan: "Is it a boy?"

Harvest: "In a manner of speaking."

Logan: "You keep the focus on your studies. I don't want to have to get you a tutor."

She meekly nods her head. The two continue to chop vegetables in silence.

Logan: " Set the table would ya? We're having a guest."

Harvest: "Should we subject non-family to your cooking?"

Logan: "Holly likes it."

Harvest: "They must not feed her well at the whorehouse."

Logan: "Watch your mouth!"

Harvest: "Yes, you love to whisper those magic words: "There's cab fare on the table."

Logan: " I do not! Besides, she's just across the hall."

Harvest: "You say them out of habit."

Logan swats her with a towel.

Harvest: "Luckily I won't be here."

Logan: "And where are you going?"

Harvest: " Detective Goren and I are going out. To the opera."

Logan: " The Opera?"

Harvest: "Yes. I was curious about them, and I knew no one my age would go, so he and I got to talking and it turns out he wants to see "La Traviata" too."

Logan was surprised, not alarmed really. He liked Goren, he knew he wouldn't hurt his kid, but it was still a shock.

Harvest: "I am going to get ready."

She emerged a few minutes later looking like he'd never seen her before. Hair curled, more makeup, in a cute age –appropriate-thank-god red Candies dress.

Logan: "You look pretty."

Harvest: " Thanks."

A knock at the door, followed by another gorgeous detective.

Bobby: "Wow. You look beautiful!"

Harvest: " Thanks!"

She beamed. "Would you like something to drink? We're all out of juice…guess we'll have to have cocktails!"

Logan: "HE can have a cocktail, YOU will have water."

Bobby chuckled. " It doesn't matter; we really should be on our way. You don't mind this do you?"

Logan: "No, no, not at all. Expose my kid to culture."

_But nothing else unless you want a rap in the mouth, you old perv, _Logan thought.

Harvest comes home in a daze.

Logan: "So how was it?"

Harvest: "Heaven!"

Logan: "How were the sets?"

Harvest: "There were sets?"

Logan (Rolls his eyes): "How were the costumes?"

Harvest: "There were costumes?"

Logan: "I'd ask you what you want for Valentine's Day but I am afraid of the answer."

Harvest: "Sex on a cloud with Detective Goren that you never find out about it!"

Logan: " Oh brother! Now you've put me off lunch forever!"

Harvest: "Is it my fault you work with Zeus himself?"

Logan: " Oh double brother! I am never letting you near 1PP again!"

Harvest: "Oh don't be unromantic. What could a woman give him that a girl of fourteen couldn't?"

Logan: "A life without a prison term. Good night, Scarlet."

Harvest: "Good night, daddy."

The next day at school.

Harvest: "Oh Renatta, I like him so much, I don't know what to do with myself."

Renatta: " Isn't he like a hundred?"

Harvest: "Yes, but he has a butt that would make Mother Teresa throw in the towel."

Renatta: "Why don't you make him a valentine?"

Harvest: "He might know it was me. I would die of embarrassment."

Renatta: "You could give it to him anonymously."

Harvest: "Hmm. You have a point."

Fifth period.

She feverishly draws and redraws a heart. Alvy approaches.

Alvy: "Hey-

Harvest: "Beat it!"

He sheepishly walks away.

Later at 1PP.

She carefully conceals her artwork in her book bag before entering the building. She waits for an eternity for the men's lockeroom to clear. No chance. Damn! She walks away in a huff, but not before she is spotted by Det. Wheeler.

Wheeler: " Hi. Waiting for someone?"

Harvest: "Um. No. Yes! Can you help me with this Algebra problem?"

Wheeler: "I was no good at Algebra. Why don't you try Detective Goren?"

Harvest: "Good idea."

The two part company. She heads for home.

She walks to Det. Goren's after supper. She remembered where he lived when they dropped him off after work once. She tiptoed up to the door, looking for the mailbox. Until she saw it- Bobby sitting with an attractive brunette in red. Wouldn't it figure it would be red. The color of a harlot. She shoved the valentine in the garbage and walked home.

After Leslie Lezard left promptly after the dinner he poured heart and soul into, Bobby took out the trash. It had been a crummy day. Logan nearly took his head off when he commented on the attractiveness of a young vic. All he said was that she had been a pretty girl. "What's the matter with you Goren?" Logan thundered. "You gotta thing for young girls?" _Geez, he's awfully upset for a guy who has a girlfriend on Valentine's day,_ Bobby thought. He picked up the valentine and studied it. The little curly q's. The hearts dotting the I's. The tissue paper outlining the heart. The handiwork of a teenage girl. At least someone liked him.

Logan called Renatta in a panic. "Have you seen my daughter?" he said. "Last I heard she was going over to that Det. Goren's place," she said. "To do what?" he nearly shouted. "Give him a card. Don't be too tough on her. She's really worked up about him," she said.

Harvest came in and went straight to her room, flopping on the bed in woe-is-me form. A few minutes later, her father entered.

Logan: "Hi. How was your Valentine's Day?"

Harvest: " I filled out my application to join the French Foreign Legion. No man is going to like me ever!"

Logan: " You talk crazy little girl."

Harvest: "It's true. I'll be some weird old cat woman."

Logan: " Not everyone will love you. But someone will. You could meet the right guy…someday..when I'm through taking care of you."

He laid the box of chocolates next to her. "I thought those would be for Holly," she said. "She's not the only important woman in my life," he replied. She smiled and reached up to put her arms around his neck. This time they both beamed and there were no smart remarks between the two of them.

The next day she waited for her dad in the 1PP break room, glumly trying to do her homework. Detective Goren pulled up a chair. The two commiserated over the most pressure filled day of the year for single people young, old, and in between.

Bobby: " I may be joining you at this point. I struck out myself."

Harvest: "Who would let you get away?"

Bobby: "The scheming, manipulative kind."

Harvest: "Stay out of junior high."

Bobby (laughs): " Oh the right man could be just around the corner."

Harvest: " _Maybe he's right next to me_, she thought. "There is something you could help me with."

.

After their paperwork was finished Logan and Wheeler stopped by the break room to find two people pouring over an Algebra book.

Harvest: "You're right Daddy! This tutor thing is okay!"

Logan turns to Wheeler. "Never in the history of the universe will the phrase "Could you show me that again?" be repeated so much," he mutters to Wheeler. Uhhmmm, she nods knowingly.


	9. Chapter 9

Logan's daughter finds out about her origins.

Seed

"No, no!" cried Harvest as she twisted and turned in her sleep. Logan looked in to see the matter.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"I had another dream. About mommy." He took her in his arms and stroked her hair. "It's all right. I am here. I am sure she watches over you, he said, not totally believing it. She had been having bad dreams since they went through her mother's things.

"Look at this," she said, holding up her mother's "Don't Blame Me I Voted for Kerry" t-shirt. "This was mom's uniform!" she said laughingly. Logan chuckled as he went through old letters and photos. He came across a picture that really got to his heart: a baby photo of a naked Harvest being held up to the camera. He decided he would torture her by putting it on his desk at work where Goren could see. You could tell she had been squirming, those green eyes of her father's scowling at the camera, his features on their way to becoming the dominant traits.

Logan began to mist up. Why couldn't he get to hold and the cuddle the squirmy the little baby? Instead he got the sweet but mouthy teenager who by definition made him worry about boys and female things he wouldn't ordinarily have to deal with. "I got her for my sins," he frequently thought to himself but he didn't really mean it. He was glad he had proved the priest wrong, he did have a family and it was almost just the way he wanted it. He sometimes, however fleetingly-resented her mother. "Why didn't you tell me?" he thought on the inside. "I wouldn't have been mad. I would have helped you. I know birth control is not perfect."

Instead he sighed and got up. "I'll start dinner."

"Ok."

As he left the room she came across her mother's diary. _I like him so much_, her mother wrote. _He is just perfect. Tall, green eyes, dark hair, with a hot Irish temper that sometimes I find to be a total turn on. Too bad I don't think he'll ever like me._ Why would she say that? Harvest thought. Mom was terrific! And just as pretty too!

"Dinner is served", she heard from the hall a few minutes later. She put the book away for now.

L_ogan and I went out for a drink. He talked to other women but returned to me. Sigh. _How sweet, Harvest thought. After reading a few more pages about the stresses of life in general she came to another passage. _I went out with Logan and Briscoe and Profacci. I feel like the Shirley Maclaine of the Rat Pack. They are like my brothers but in truth I could sleep with every one of them._ Her jaw dropped. She knew the stork didn't bring her but she was still shocked that her mother had those feelings. And to think she enjoyed it too!

She read on. _Tonight it finally happened. Logan kissed me. We had both been drinking and he took me home. We made out practically the whole way upstairs. When we got inside he practically ripped my clothes off. I unbuttoned his shirt with equal passion. I undid his pants and grabbed it. Oh god, I had been dreaming about this moment for so long. IT was perfect, smooth and just the right length_- she slammed the book shut. She could not go on. A full-on description of her father's junk was just too much. Pink and perfect-ahhhh! She had never seen Daddy in the shower before and now she would take extra pains not to. She decided to let Renatta read the rest to her. An objective third party might be able to get her through it.

"I want you to tell me about my conception," she said. "And I would know this how?" Renatta replied. "You're going to read it to me from my mother's diary." She brought out the book that practically burned in her hands.

After being apprised of the last chapter Renatta skimmed ahead for offending passages. "Well…your father was certainly..well endowed.. Harvest put her hands up over her ears. "Stop! I don't want to know about that."

"Ok. He was apparently good at it," she ventured hesitantly. "Ok, I think I can handle that. Proceed."

"He gave me an orgasm that broke the bed!" Renatta teased.

"Stop!"

"No, she said it was very nice. She slept in his arms all night."

"That's nice! Keep going."

_Logan is more cordial than before. Could our lovemaking mean nothing to him? _

Harvest saddened at the thought that he could be so casual about the woman she loved most, and assumed he did too. Renatta continued a few pages onward. _I went to the doctor and found out I am pregnant. I don't know if I should tell Mike or not._

"Why would she not?"

Renatta shrugged.

_I know he didn't want an abortion before but I think he has changed. He is more hardened to having children because of his own childhood, I think._

"Oh my god! I am really unwanted!"

"Calm down. Unplanned doesn't mean unwanted."

They went on to the next entry a month later. _Logan has left the 27 for Staten Island. I have not heard from him. I guess I really am a one-night stand. _"What a creep!" Harvest cried. They skipped ahead to six months later.

_I can feel the child growing inside me. She twists and turns and kicks so much I can tell she is a force to be reckoned with. If she ever meets her father I know there will be fireworks._ The two smiled at the on-target comment.

"You bet there will be! I can't take it anymore. Let'_s _go out_._" The two stormed out of the apartment, passing Logan. "You louse!" Harvest shouted. "Um…yeah!" said an unsure Renatta_. Women_, he thought. _If I live to be a hundred I will never understand them._

He saw the diary on the table and picked it up. As he poured over the words he did get angry-at himself. Could he have been so callous? Even if they were not in love, even if he didn't know, how could he disconnect from someone he thought of as a friend?

He read all the way to the end. _A beautiful baby girl was born to me today. I will name her Harvest to represent the gift that grew inside me, the culmination of my time with her father_. He closed the book and considered his heeldom. Had he become that hardened a man? Had his mother got the best of him in the end? No, he would not let her win. He was better than an abusive alcoholic.

Harvest returned, red faced. Seeing the book in his hand, she moved gingerly across the room. "Wait," he said. "I know what you're upset about."

"How would you feel if you were the daughter of a three day pass?"

"I know it's not the best start. But I did love your mother in my way. I wish I'd been a better friend."

"Why weren't you?"

"I wasn't used to relationships. But I am getting better at it." He took her is his arms. "She is right you know. You are a gift. To both of us."

He could not have the squirmy little baby, but he had love.


	10. Chapter 10

The Miniskirt

Harvest carefully unwrapped the bag that contained the clothing she had bought with her own babysitting money. There it was: The Slut 2000 miniskirt, designed to drive fathers everywhere crazy. She could not wait to debut it. At school of course, more forebodingly in front of one Mike Logan.

The next morning she donned her gay apparel and proceeded to strut out the door. "What are you wearing?" a voice thundered. "A skirt," she replied calmly. "Says who?" that same voice barked back. "The Limited", she said.

"Oh it's going to be limited, young lady," Logan replied. "Take it off. Now."

"But daddy!"

"Now! And it's going back to the store too!"

"Daddy I bought it with my own money!"

"Then get a refund!"

"No!"

"Go back and change or that computer goes in the closet."

She stalked back into her room. _Damn him_, she thought. Always raining on my parade. I'll show him. She put the skirt back into the bag and tucked it into her back pack. After changing into a pair of jeans she left without a word.

"Bye…." Logan said meekly. _Maybe I was too tough on her. I am not good at this discipline thing,_ he thought. But she has to learn. She can't go around like that. There are too many weirdoes in the world. I don't want people assuming the worst about my daughter. On the other hand I want her to have some fun. Look like other girls her age. Maybe not. Or sometimes. I remember when I was a young man and I saw a girl like that the first thing I wanted to do to her -_Nah_, I did the right thing

At school she ducked into the bathroom and put on the forbidden Naugahyde. Yes! She thought. Looking great and sticking it to the old man.

Renatta happened to catch her. "Wow! You look great. Isn't it a little short? I mean, I know my dad would hit the roof."

"Well so did mine, which is why I am changing before I leave school."

"Ok, be careful."

"All too easy. The old man is always in the dark."

So she went to class. And lunch. Boys who had never noticed her before were looking twice, saying hello. _Boy this stuff is power_, she thought. _Man, I am going to dress this way every day!_ On the way home she noticed Alvy on her stoop. "Hello," she said. "Hell-o", he replied. "You are looking mighty fine."

"So are you."

"Not quite the same way. You look _good_ in that skirt."

"Thanks," she said, feeling nervous and excited all at once.

"Wanna hangout?"

"She's going to be busy for awhile!" A more masculine voice boomed from behind, as an angry force grabbed her and marched her up the stairs.

"I told you to return that skirt!"

"What, no hello return that skirt?"

"Don't be cute with me."

"Why do you wanna be so mean to me? I just wanna look like the other girls!"

"When the other girls look like that you'll be different."

"I don't want to be different! You just don't want me to have any fun!"

"Oh yes, that's right, I don't want you to have any fun."

"What if they won't take it back?"

"Then we'll go by Goodwill."

"Why? So some underprivileged slut can have something to wear?"

"Better her than you!"

"Why do you care so much anyway? It's just a skirt!"

"Because. I care about what people think of you."

"I don't. What is it they think of me?"

"That you might be …loose."

"And why would they think that?" she said with her hands on hips, prepared to challenge him. "Is that what you think of me?"

"No-

"Then why? Could it be because _you_ were a horny young pig once?"

"Well- well that doesn't matter, I just don't want you wearing it!"

"See, you can't admit to anything without exposing your own hypocrisy!"

"Hypocrite or not I don't want some pervert chasing after you."

"Oh daddy! You don't know that will happen."

"I don't want to take any chances. The skirt goes back."

_That's what you think._

She stalked off to her room once again as he reclined in what had become the Dad chair. Sadly, when he did get up, he made the old man's sound. _That kid has aged me 2000 years_, he thought.

After attempting to get her money back failed, she dejectedly walked home. As luck would have it, she did pass Goodwill on the way. _Oh well,_ she thought, since it would end up there anyway….

She walked in and was amazed at what she saw. Tops, shorts, skirts, purses-all for one low price! And she could help the needy too! She still reluctantly put the skirt on the donation table and after saying "Goodbye" in a soft tone; she explored a fountain of goodies. Blouses, sweaters-many of them low cut, or midriff bearing, and-the piece de resistance-a denim skirt that was just a little longer than the one she returned! Bordering on tacky, it was outlined in beads with a heart shaped design-just above the crotch area. _Certainly daddy can't object to this_, she thought, _it is a little longer_. She excitedly paid for her purchase and returned home.

"Did you return it?" A voice cried from the couch.

"Yes!" she cried, modeling her new skirt. "You were right Daddy, returning it was the best thing to do!"


	11. Chapter 11

A Logan Xmas

Sometimes he thought he had sired a shark. A green-eyed shark with a ponytail and burgeoning breasts where her gills would be, teaming with sensory nerves that knew just where to hurt him. And then other times he thought he had a cute baby seal, who showered him with kisses at bedtime. Today he got the shark.

"What do you care what time I go to bed?! It's the weekend!" she shouted.

"We are going to my sister's for the holidays, that's why," he said calmly.

"I don't want to go!"

"Well tough, you're going."

"Why? To meet some part of the family I will have nothing to do with now or in the future?"

"You don't know that. I want you to meet them."

"You never go there, why should I?"

True, he rarely saw his sister and niece but with having a kid of his own now he felt a greater tie to his family. "I just think it would be nice to get to know them." He meant himself as well, and he should have phrased it that way.

"I don't want to get to know them!"

"Just do this for me. It's the holidays."

"Why can't you have your Christmas and I'll have mine?"

He tried not to show it but that really hurt him. He worked so hard to give her a good holiday, their first Christmas as father and daughter; he even bought a tree as well as gifts, something he hadn't ever done as an adult, not that he got much of it as a kid either. Most Christmases were depressing, with what little toys they got being punctuated by the noises of two drunks fighting and at some point his mother's fists in his face.

"You want your presents?"

"Do you want yours?" Damnit. She always had a comeback that made her look bulletproof.

"You're going. That's it," he said firmly, regaining his testicles.

She stalked off to bed and slammed the door. Well, this Christmas is off to a roaring start, he thought.

They set off for New Jersey the next morning, Grim and Grimmer. "I want you to be on your best behavior," he said, for want of something to say. "Did you hear me?" his voice rising with impatience. "They heard you in Brooklyn," she snapped. "Don't give me any attitude either. I can take those jeans back you know," he reminded. She rolled her eyes as she customarily did. In their contemptuous exchange he forgot to tell her her cousin was retarded. He knew that she would not be deliberately mean to her but just wanted her to not be surprised. But he was so on edge he said nothing.

He kissed his sister hello at the door. "Merry Christmas," she greeted. "Merry Christmas. This is my daughter, Harvest."

"Oh what a lovely name! Nice to meet you, Harvest."

"Hello," the child said plainly, looking at the floor. Logan shifted uncomfortably. _Please don't embarrass me, please don't embarrass me._

"This is my daughter, Rebecca," her new aunt said. "Say hello."

"Hi," said Rebecca.

Harvest looked at her and could tell right away something wasn't right. She seemed childlike, especially for someone older.

"Why don't you show me your room?" Harvest said. "Okay!" the girl brightened. People rarely took an interest in her.

In Rebecca's room there was no shortage of conversation, everything was of interest and nothing was off limits.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Rebecca chirped.

"Not yet," Harvest admitted.

"Do you get along with your father?"

"Usually. Do you with yours?"

"No."

"Why not? He seems like a good daddy."

"He isn't."

Her back was up. "Why do you say that?"

"He snores." Harvest, relieved, smiled.

"That's a deal breaker with any man."

"What's a deal breaker?" Rebecca inquired.

"Something you just can't take." Her father's snoring was the least of her problems. His _breathing_ was more than enough.

She continued to show her her room, with all the dolls, and clothes, and things she got for Christmas.

The two were eventually called for dinner. It was a homily meal, with all things traditional; ham, candied yams, casseroles, desserts. She never ate this well at her father's.

"Rebecca, would you help me clear the table?" said her mother.

"No!" Her words, though not unheard of, had not been uttered in a long time. She suddenly noticed everyone looking at her. Panicking, she started to throw the dishes.

"Hey, there's no need to do that," uncle Mike said. His niece continued on, hardly abated.

"Rebecca, why don't I help you clear the table?" Harvest offered.

"Oh, all right." The girl automatically calmed, as if a hush had fallen over the room. Mike beamed. The shark swam away and the baby seal had reappeared.

Upon finding a broken dishwasher the two girls hand washed their plates. Rebecca became impatient at the task. Harvest, out of desperation for a distraction, pulled out the Bieber card.

As a chorus of "Baby, baby, baby, oh!" rang out from the kitchen, Logan and his sister talked. "So how's parenthood treating you?"

"Some days it's great, other times it's the hardest job," he said. "Sometimes she busts my balls and seems to like it. Other days she's really sweet."

"That's the way it goes. I go through the same thing here."

"You have it even tougher."

"True. But a teenage girl is never easy no matter what their skill level."

"Mine doesn't always listen to me no matter how smart she is."

"It's because she is smart she doesn't think she has to listen to you. But I am here if you need someone to talk to"

"Thanks." He was thrilled at having a bond with his family again. They had grown apart so, him being such a loner and not wanting to be reminded of bad memories.

As the evening wore down goodbyes between the two branches of family were exchanged. "It was nice meeting you Rebecca," Harvest said. "You too!" the girl cried. Harvest felt in her pocket. They had given them a little stocking of candy at school. "I brought you a gift," she said, handing it to her. "Oh thank you!" Rebecca took it like it was the best gift she had received ever. The two hugged goodbye. The most nerve wracking part of the day was over for Logan.

Harv stood under the mistletoe drinking eggnog. "Waiting for Detective Goren?" Logan teased. She glared. It was one thing to bring it up but she did not like being teased. "No, but if I was this stuff would help me loosen him up. What is it, 80 proof?"

"Put that down."

The two gathered around the tree. "Here," he said, giving her her gift. "Britney Spears Greatest Hits! Thank you Daddy!"

"You're welcome. I didn't think I'd heard "Hit Me Baby One More Time" enough."

"You always know just what to say!"

She returned the favor. "More plaid ties!" he said. "They're perfect."

"To go with your ugly brown jacket."

"Leave my jacket alone. But I love my gift."

"Me too!" Since you couldn't give me Detective Goren spread out under the Christmas-

"Shut up!" He kissed her before she could finish.

She returned that favor too, on the cheek. He didn't compliment her behavior, for fear he would never see it again, nor did she say she was glad they did not spend Christmas apart.

"Merry Christmas, Dad."

"Merry Christmas."

It was his best Christmas ever.


End file.
